


The Butterfly Effect

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You choose, it's your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterfly Effect

Has anyone told you about the Butterfly Effect? 

Butterfly Effect- NOUN - (With references to the chaos theory) the phenomenon whereby a minute localized change in a complex system can have effects elsewhere. 

Basically, on the wings of butterflies you can see veins running through the wings. Those veins are like your life. You choose the route. The route can be bad or it can be good.   
Loki chose the bad route.  
Thor chose to help; chose the good route. 

The route can be kind or evil, using your brain to do evil or be kind and good.   
Sherlock used his brain to help the law.   
Moriarty went against it. 

You can use power to help and protect or you can harness and use that power to cause chaos and destruction.   
Voldemort killed with power.  
Harry saved everyone.

You choose what to do. It's your life

It's all yours...

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Awesome!


End file.
